CARTAS DE AMOR
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Luna acaba de darse cuenta de algo, algo muy importante... Hogwarts está siendo atacado por una fuerte epidemia de amor. Su misión como cupido voluntario: ayudar a enlazar corazones. capitulo 2: Tanteando el terreno. up.
1. Conociendo a cupido

**CARTAS DE AMOR**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Conociendo a Cupido**

Hola, supongo que debo hacer esto como una especie de presentación a mí misma, "Claro que sí, como si nadie me conociera, como si fuera precisamente el tipo de persona que pasa desapercibida", por si no entienden, lo que acaba de pasar es que mi conciencia nuevamente a tomado el control y me ha gritado lo que siempre me digo a mí misma, cuando estoy sola: Luna, tú estás bien loca!. Lo cual no es cierto, vale la pena aclarar. Ahora sí, por donde iba... ah, sí... ante ustedes: Luna Lovegood, "la chica más loca que existe en Hogwarts"... no, no, no... ya basta. Quiero decir... soy Luna Lovegood, la nueva cupido de Hogwarts... o más bien la única que ha existido. Según mis investigaciones, Hogwarts, renombrado colegio de Magia y hechicería, nunca antes ha contado con el servicio que yo ofrezco y que sinceramente ya necesitaba con urgencia. De eso me doy cuenta, y creo que nadie más lo ha hecho... lo cual me parece extraño, porque es sumamente obvio.

Voy como siempre perdida en mis pensamientos, como la mayoría creen... sólo porque piensan que no veo más allá, pero la verdad es una sola... y mi verdad es que me distingo por ser la mejor actriz del mundo, jiji... bueno, estoy exagerando, porque no mejor les cuento.

**-Ahí viene, Lunática-**

**-Hey, Lunática... lindo collar de perlas.-**

Dos chicos de Slytherin me ven con desprecio y me gritan, al cruzar el vestíbulo para desviarme hasta el gran comedor, son dos mini gigantes... y los he visto antes, bastantes veces por cierto, ambos son golpeadores del equipo de quidditch, me encanta el quidditch, soy una fanática soberbia... siempre que me ven, no hacen otra cosa más que molestarme o intentarlo, porque sinceramente me tienen sin cuidado, los fallidos intentos de insultos de ese par de gorilones. Los miro un instante, y decido que siguen sin valer la pena, no así, el chico que viene con ellos. Rubio, alto, y con esa mirada, fría como el hielo de los glaciares... hay muchas cosas que no conozco, pero al ser una marginada de la sociedad estudiantil, he estudiado mucho el comportamiento de las personas que me rodean, aun cuando ellas piensen lo contrario, "que no me entero de nada y que vivo en otro mundo, junto con las criaturas mágicas de mi propia invención", sí, esta vez, mi conciencia no se equivoca, eso piensan ellos, pero no es cierto, eso sólo es otra más de las pruebas que me gusta llevar a cabo, diariamente, para ver... si encuentro a alguien que valga la pena. Hasta ahora no he tenido mucha suerte con mis pruebas, sólo he encontrado a tres personas con las que me llevo bien... "querrás decir que no te dicen en tu propia cara lo que piensan de ti"... ¿ya les dije que no deben hacer mucho caso a mi conciencia?, ella sí es mi parte maniática... las personas de las que les hablaba, son bastante diferentes, como yo... por eso me identifico con ellos, una es mi mejor o más bien única amiga... Ginny Weasley, ella es encantadora, los otros dos son dos chicos sumamente especiales, Gryffindors ambos, pero bien diferentes los dos, tanto o más como la nieve y el fuego, el día y la noche, Ginny y yo... el primero es un dulce y tímido muchachito de rostro ya no tan regordete como antes, cuyo nombre es Neville Longbottom, antes me tenia miedo, ahora... me he ganado un poco de su confianza y el otro, pues es nada más y nada menos, que el mismísimo Harry Potter. Claro que así como van las cosas, debería incluir a otra persona más, dentro de esos sujetos de prueba, se trata de este mismo muchacho, con el que me topé hoy, el de mirada fría y penetrante, de rasgos afilados y cabello lacio, de un rubio platino increíble, líder de los dos gigantes y buscador de la casa Slytherin... su nombre es Draco Malfoy.

Al escuchar lo que sus amigotes dicen en mi contra, el rostro de Malfoy, se da vuelta hacia donde los otros dos miran, y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos tan grises como el mercurio líquido se cruzan con los míos, él nunca dice una sola palabra ni en mi contra ni a mi favor y a mí me basta con eso. Siempre me mira como si estuviese al tanto de que mi locura es una farsa, y en aquel instante, como en muchas otras ocasiones, al observar sus arrogantes facciones que le dan cierto aire aristocrático, llego a la misma conclusión; él, el chico que le ha hecho deliberadamente la vida imposible a el-niño-que-vivió, desde el primer curso; él, Draco Malfoy, era quizá la persona con quien más semejanzas tenía. Por eso se callaba, por eso no decía nada... por eso, por eso mismo, pretendía hacerle creer al mundo, y a mí misma, que no tenía conocimiento de mí existencia, en lo absoluto.

**- Luna-**

Una voz cantarina llegó a mis oídos, antes de terminar mis pensamientos sobre aquel rubio. Al darme vuelta me encuentro con los ojos azules de Ginny, que me llama, desde la entrada al gran comedor, sigo mi camino desechando mis anteriores pensamientos, para unirme a la hermosa pelirroja, que de inmediato intenta asfixiarme con un abrazo especialmente caluroso.

**- Vamos, Lunita consentida, colgada del cielo ... hoy te sientas conmigo.-**

Dijo Ginny al separarse de mi atormentado cuello.

**- Ginny, si recuerdas que vamos a casas diferentes, no?-**

Intenté hacerle ver, sobretodo porque no todos los Gryffindors eran tan amables como ella.

**- Pues claro tontita¿y eso qué?... ¿acaso un águila y un león no pueden ser amigos? **

Me replicó la voluntariosa pelirroja, halándome al interior del Gran Comedor.

**- Pues...-**

Iba a ver si podía responder, cuando me sentí arrastrada hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

**- Hola Luna-**

Me saludó Neville, apenas vio que llegaba en compañía de Ginny. Debo reconocer que el tiempo estaba haciendo maravillas con aquel chico, cuyos anteriores rasgos infantiles habían desaparecido por completo, cediéndole el paso a unos, mucho más masculinos, abrí la boca para responder, pero me vi, nuevamente interrumpida por mi querida amiga, cuyos ojos azules, brillaban aun más, en su pecoso rostro.

**-Hola Neville, hazte para allá, Ron... ¿Cierto que no hay problema si nos sentamos aquí?-**

Dijo Ginny, con lo ojos aun más brillantes que antes, sonriéndole a Neville al tiempo que me obligaba a sentarme entre ella y su hermano, quedando frente a frente con Hermione Granger.

**- No ninguno, éste... ¿chicos? -**

Preguntó Neville, en un gesto tímido y rehuyendo de la mirada azul e intensa de la recién llegada pelirroja.

**- Yo no tengo problema-**

Indicó Ron, entre bostezos que dejaban ver, que aun tenía sueño, mirándome de reojo.

**- Ya daba eso por hecho, hermanito-**

Declaró Ginny, con voz helada. Sin dejar de ver a Neville.

**- ¿cómo vas, Lovegood?-**

Se escuchó decir a la castaña frente a mí, habían cosas que particularmente no me gustaban de ella, la primera o la más importante quizá, era que siempre creía tener la razón y la segunda era la forma en la que me miraba, como si le hubiera robado algo.

**-Ah..., como siempre Granger-**

Dudé un poco antes de contestarle, pues Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, pasaban justo en ese momento detrás de la chica, pero para sorpresa de todos, el rubio ni siquiera abrió la boca, es más no dirigió a la mesa una sola de sus despectivas miradas, sólo continuo su camino directo hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó allí, en silencio.

**- ¿Qué le pasará?-**

Murmuró Neville en un susurro.

**- Estará enfermo-**

Se encargó de aclararle Ginny, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- Debe ser así, nunca antes ha perdido la oportunidad de molestar-**

Eso no siempre era cierto, no conmigo, pero Ron parecía seguro y yo no quise ponerle en entredicho con nadie. Así que como siempre, guardé silencio. Preferí fijarme en las actitudes de las personas que tenía a mi alrededor, y encontré cosas que me sorprendieron, Ron tenía los codos sobre la mesa y evitaba fijarse en nada en especial, parecía sin ánimo y alicaído. La castaña frente a mí, estaba más seria de lo acostumbrado, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y no había probado bocado, sólo se limitaba a mirar a Ron con tranquilidad forzada. Mientras tanto Neville parecía ausente, aunque intentaba hacer conversación de cualquier cosa, pero nadie más que Ginny le contestaba, sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su agraciado rostro. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta, aun hacia falta alguien en el cerrado grupo de amigos¿dónde rayos estaba Harry Potter?

GRACIAS POR LEER...

Att.

DARLA ASAKURA


	2. Tanteando el terreno

**CARTAS DE AMOR**

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Tanteando el terreno**

No había ni terminado de pensar en la ausencia de Harry, cuando una manada de chicas aparecieron de la nada en medio del gran comedor, todas juntas, peleándose por un lugar más cerca de algo u alguien que intentaban robar o asfixiar... aun tengo mis dudas.

Todos los que veíamos aquel espectáculo quedamos mudos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, así como en las demás, sin exceptuar la de los profesores, donde todas las miradas estaban fijas en la masa amorfa de chicas que se arremolinaban en torno de ese algo, por el que todos ya teníamos curiosidad... hasta que un :

-Tranquilas chicas, yo sólo quiero ir a mi mesa, luego hablamos.- Salió algo ahogado, desde el centro de la bandada de chicas de diferentes túnicas, que jugaban nerviosamente con sus cabellos, se alisaban el uniforme y reían torpemente.

Harry Potter se deshizo de aquel apretado séquito, frente a la atónita mirada de la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil.

El muchacho de cabellos negros, rebeldes y de ojos que brillaban cual esmeraldas tras los anteojos, tomó una buena bocanada de aire al salir de la multitud, con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, evitando mirar a su alrededor lo más que pudo... sus amigos estaban pasmados, ante aquel espectáculo. Una sonrisita misteriosa se formó en mis labios sin poderlo evitar, pues al observar a Harry, logré darme cuenta de lo abochornado que se sentía.

-Vaya, Harry... ¿estás continuando con la tradición familiar?-Preguntó Ginny, aguantando la risa como podía.

El chico le miró como si resintiera aquel comentario, y al percatarse de mi presencia depositó un beso en una de mis mejillas, que después del gesto del moreno se encendieron inconscientemente.

-No sé de lo que hablas.-Murmuró, rodeando la larga mesa para sentarse del otro lado, al costado de Hermione, quien le miró sorprendida; le dediqué una de mis sonrisas, era lo menos que se merecía...

A Harry no le importaba mucho si todo el mundo le miraba raro cada vez que hacía algo como eso, sinceramente creo que ha tratado de adoptarme como su hermanita menor, por eso de que es huérfano y los muggles con los que vivía hasta ese momento eran unos seres horribles.

- ¿Qué tradición es esa, Ginny?-Pregunté con inocencia, a lo que la aludida a mi lado, sonrió maléficamente.

- Pues... a la del padre de Harry¿sabías que tenía un club de admiradoras?-Comentó Ginny tranquilamente, bajo la mirada recelosa de un muchacho de cabellos negros alborotados, que quería, por lo que pude apreciar, mandarla a un maizal.

- Eso no es cierto... no hagas caso, Luna.-Negó el chico, llamando mi atención al tomar una de las manos que yo tenía colocada sobre la mesa. Se oyó un rechinar de dientes a mi lado, y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Ronald weasley, entrecerraba los suyos, con un gesto de total fastidio, sin dejar su entretenida tarea de masacrar los huevos revueltos con el tenedor.

- Ah¿no es cierto?-Expuso ávidamente la pelirroja, con un brillo burlón en el profundo azul de sus pupilas.

- No, no lo es.-Puntualizó Harry Potter, mirándola, sin soltar mi mano, la cual ahora aferraba aun más... pude haber muerto por el millar de miradas tipo dagas que me enviaron desde distintos puntos del gran comedor, debido a aquel gesto del moreno para conmigo; fue un alivio que sólo se limitaran a eso y no se les ocurriera usar hechizos en mi contra. Ginny tenía razón, reconocí en silencio.

- Creo que mejor le dejamos allí...-Intervino Hermione, muy acertadamente, por cierto, puesto que Harry y Ginny habían iniciado ya una encantadora guerra de miradas frías y asesinas.

- No has podido decir algo mejor, Hermione.-Soltó ácidamente el chico pelirrojo, que a mi lado había terminado de masacrar los huevos y continuaba ahora con el tocino, visiblemente hastiado y con la vista fija en el plato.

- Gracias, Ron... tú siempre tan amable.-Le contestó la chica de forma exageradamente sarcástica, lo cual, claro, no era su estilo. Harry estaba shockeado debido a la actitud de sus amigos, pues hace mucho no presenciaba una de esas peleas... aunque lo más raro de todo era que parecían indiferentes el uno con el otro y daba la impresión de que algo grave había sucedido entre ellos.

- Y a ustedes dos... qué les pasa?-Interrogó el muchacho, desplazando la vista de Hermione a Ronald y de Ronald nuevamente a la castaña, al tiempo que me aflojaba la mano, que yo retiré rápidamente, aprovechando aquello. No recuerdo la última vez que me vi envuelta en una situación como ésta, pero de algo estaba segura, todas esas reacciones eran realmente interesantes, y sólo eran la punta del iceberg.

- Nada.-Respondieron a la vez, Hermione y Ron. Ginny miraba a Hermione de una forma extraña, de la misma como generalmente ésta me miraba a mí. Así que lo que fuese que pasaba, la chica a mi lado lo sospechaba o por lo menos tenía ciertas teorías, que aun no compartía conmigo.

- Como digan. -Exclamó él chico, restándole importancia al encogerse de hombros, cosa que nadie creyó puesto que el ceño fruncido indicaba que la falta de comunicación con sus amigos le abrumaba. ¿Les dije que soy buena interpretando los gestos y ademanes de otra gente?

- Luna... ¿a quién le debo agradecer el que estés sentada en nuestra mesa?-Dijo, cambiando el tema de manera magistral, debido a su creciente molestia.

- Ginny insistió...-Dije yo, con voz aterciopelada.

- Nada más por eso, perdono tu impertinencia.-Expuso él a la pelirroja que de inmediato le sacó la lengua, a lo que Neville que había estado escuchando y observando a los amigos calladamente, sonrió con genuina diversión.

- Qué pasa Harry¿herí tu orgullo de macho cabrío?-Repuso ella con desdén, por lo que el chico frente a ella se preparó para replicar.

- Ustedes están saliendo de nuevo?-Me atreví finalmente a preguntar, pues esa manera de discutir se me hacía conocida. Harry y Ginny me miraron como si dudaran por primera vez de mi capacidad de raciocinio, y hasta Ron dejó el tocino a un lado, presto a escuchar la respuesta que me darían el moreno y la pelirroja.

- ¿Perdón?-Musitó Harry, después de procesar bien la pregunta.

- Ni loca...-No dudó en decir Ginny, casi al tiempo.

Hermione me miraba con cierto odio, que parecía intensificarse a ratos, Ron soltó un bufido despectivo, para luego seguir mancillando al pobre tocino, y Neville quizá era el qué parecía tan asombrado como yo, debido a los gestos de desprecio, que hacían Harry y Ginny ante la sola idea de seguir de novios.

- Caray... ¿tan malo fue?-Formuló Neville aquella pregunta, sin creérselo aun.

- Creo que eso no viene al caso...-Farfulló el-niño-que-vivió, evitando mirar a su bella ex - novia, que por su parte, hacía lo mismo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, no funcionó y punto.-Comentó como quién no quiere la cosa Ginny, y se llevó por primera vez el tenedor a la boca.

- Creo que fue muy malo...-Contesté yo a la pregunta de Neville, y a la que esos dos acababan de negarse a responder, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para dirigirme sólo a él, a lo que el guapo muchacho sonrió plácidamente.

- Hey...-Reclamó Ginny dándome un pequeño codazo en las costillas, haciendo que volteara a verla, exigiendo una explicación.

- ¿Qué?-Murmuré entre dientes.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso...- Repuso sin más, la muchacha. El ruido de un tenedor cayendo repentinamente en un plato, de manera algo violenta, nos sacó a todos de nuestras conversaciones y pensamientos.

- Ustedes son unos egocéntricos, sólo pueden pensar en una cosa... hagan algo por los demás para variar.-Gritó un Ron Weasley que parecía tener los nervios a punto de colapsar, antes de salir disparado del Gran Comedor, en el que nuevamente reinó el silencio.

- Ok... eso no me lo esperaba.-Musitó Ginny que no daba crédito a sus ojos, luego de seguir con la mirada el paso fúrico de su hermano mayor hacia las afueras del salón.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí¿Hermione?-Interrogó el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas a la muchacha que castañeaba los dientes con furia contenida.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?.. No tengo respuestas para todo¿por qué no le preguntas a tu nueva mejor amiga, aquí presente?- Sentenció ella elevando la voz todo lo que pudo, antes de lanzarme una mirada, que si los ojos fuesen puñales, seguro que no estaría aquí en este momento, volviendo a hacer sonar la alarma en el Gran comedor, al seguir los pasos de Ronald y salir dejándonos a todos en completa incertidumbre.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme que acaba de pasar?-Se escuchó decir a la gemela de Padma, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, en la que hasta ese momento todos habían detenido sus movimientos.

- Eso fue raro...-Susurró Neville, perplejo.

- sí que lo fue.-Declaré yo con ensoñación y no tan sorprendida como se esperara, al observar la manera como Ginny y Harry se observaban, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por no salir corriendo tras la pareja de amigos.

Bueno, aquí está el otro capitulo que tenía listo, ojalá les guste.

Att.

Darla Asakura


End file.
